pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ariyen
Ohey, you're here now too. I'm quite scared for your sanity (and our drama-o-meters). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:47, 10 November 2009 :Sup? ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey chaos. Nm, fixing to play the game. you? Ariyen 20:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::@Karate - Lol, well I can let loose and be fun here :-P not 'uptight' haha. figured it'd help me out loosen up, etc. Ariyen 20:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Loosening up is very good. If you hang around enough you'll turn into bitches like the rest of us, then I can start liking you. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: Chatting with gurls <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, girls can be trouble. you know. X-D Ariyen 20:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::And trouble this is x') This is always just depressing and I get my ass kicked, yet I stubbornly carry on :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I remember husband saying the same. X-D My response was "that's what makes you unique." Ariyen 20:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Now neither one of us is unique and we'll both kill our self (or each other) in a suicidal rage of identity crisis. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh noes! lol. off to play. Just helped change a stinky diaper. (pewwey) riyen 20:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Chaos, did you EC yourself? That's pro. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:02, 10 November 2009 :::::You and your EC's ;> Unfortunately not, you can blame Ariyen ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) You realize we that we don't put up with any of the bullshit that GWW does and will troll the fucking shit out of you at a moment's notice, right?--TahiriVeila 15:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :She's behaved so far. No reason to warn her when she hasn't done anything. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:02, 6 September 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree ;D --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::...woo juze replacement steps in. Athrun Feya 18:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::;p A hilarious "osht, no, no, no" convo atm would only provoke her to start with, though, so let's agree that everyone has a clear opinion of this, and this might become very fun, but we'll try to give her a fair chance, and while at, teach her to be a better human being! :DDD --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you. Everyone can be a better human, but at their own choice. *hummzies* I'm up to creating some builds. :-) *wiggles* Anyone want to join? riyen 03:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No. Don't say shit like wiggles, it makes you sound like you're eight and have downs. Act like the fucking middle aged woman you are.--TahiriVeila 04:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Bit me? Hard? :-P I don't care to act a 'certain' age. I prefer to have fun. If you hate that, that's your problem *shrugs* not mine. I'm not the one going around to people's pages in a negative way Tahiri. You do have good points and views, but wouldn't you like people being negative and hateful to you? Have fun, live a little. We don't have act bored 24/7 no matter the age, do we? *makes a silly face* So, I'm going to have fun as ya know, that can lighten a spirit. try it? :-) riyen 04:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Have you been reading the gospel of ^____________________________^ lately? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 08:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe. I try to look at life not in a 'serious' way, because this is just a wiki. Not as important as things like finances, family, etc. Things happen that you can't help, but then things happen that you can. Things happen that can worry, stress, etc. on someone. I like the net for allowing outlets and escapes, not to walk into drama. :-) riyen 16:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the net for the finances and family. You, m'am, are my polar opposite. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:07, 7 September 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, I do use the net for family and friends as well. Also to help look up information needed and pay bills, etc. riyen 01:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::pvx is srs fucking bsns!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do people not read my edit summaries anymore? Fuck. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:57, 8 September 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahahahahhaaha. Tits. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 07:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) hope they fix the bugs. riyen 04:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC)